What happend to Captain Gorbachiev?
Upon arriving in the Hoth system via Captain Antoine and the Linkin Park, communicate with command and are quick to find themselves redeployed into the army. They are ordered to the ground to provide support, and en route they are shot down. The party proceeds off with the Jedi Jawa Tyr, where they secure the ion cannons and ensure the safe departure of the fleeing Hoth transports. Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi is recalled immediately to Alliance command, under direct orders of the acting Commander-In Chief of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, Alliance Chief of Staff Jan Dodona. Having orders from the actual commander in chief - Mon Mothma - In hand... such presidential orders required due haste and Gorbie grabbed the nearest landspeeder, knowing his team could handle themselves in a battle with stormtroopers. A slew of Junior officers seem pleased to have contact with someone from the fleet (Gorbie has yet to change out of his rebel flight suit for anything, with patches clearly indicating HomeOne). Their questions are batted off by a motivated protocol droid sent to bring Gorbie to Dodona's safe room. Dodona - Captain Kenobi, please report on the status of the Alliance fleet, and their ETA for arrival. The situation is dire, though your team is proving resourceful at keeping the Ion Cannons firing. Many rebel lives are owed to their bravery. Gorbie salutes the Chief of Staff, pauses momentarily, looks beyond General Dodonna to the wall behind him, and sighs. “Sir, Captain Kenobi reporting. I don’t know you, but I respect your position in an Alliance that I respect to my very core. I will be candid, truthful and honest in my report, and I hope you take no offence. Let me start by saying there is no fleet coming, as you and I both know, this would be severely against protocol - not only that however, the fleet has been somewhat split. The best you have is the team out there with the ion cannon, and I have trusted my life to those soldiers time and time again.” “About 4-6 months ago, HomeOne was split from the rest of the fleet during a hyperjump. It was not the only casualty – our two refinery ships also did not make it. One of the pitfalls of having such a ship in a fleet is that without it, the fleet is in jeopardy. Admiral Gilfosh was promoted to fleet commander, and himself, General Cracken, Captain Daniel Jackson, Admiral Zuckof and myself set up a temporary command council to try to continue the mission of the Alliance without our commanders.” “Sabotage continued, and a lack of hyperjump plan plagued HomeOnePrime, as we had named it. Admiral Gilfosh is a very skilled engineer, however when it came to fleet operations, it was a bit of a mess. I have put together some notes on our experiences in my datapad, and will transfer these to you “ uploads operational & jump ideas to General Dodonna, including having multiple jump locations in R2 units to be passed around by starship “The Empire kept coming, catching us at the worst of times. Seeing a lack of morale in both Gilfosh and the remaining fleet, I sought to motivate them through speech, and instead further complicated the problem, empowering a growing game of cat and mouse with no real end in sight. During one of these, we were split and sent to a planet whose name I will omit for security reasons. It is there we met with Rebel operatives, and helped covertly install them in the place of the Imperial garrison.” “We then met with HomeOnePrime once again, this time our mission was to solve our fuel problem. Captain Jackson and J2B were sent to Hutt territory to negotiate for a refinery, and my team was sent to Mandalore, escorted by Admiral Zukov. It is here we met with a covert black ops team, whose mission was a success, and again for security reasons I will exclude the specifics until a further date. It is here we met with Acque, a very skilled sharpshooter that is a species called “Gand.” I hope to socialize this species to our army to be able to use their skills; at this point this is still very much a work in progress. “ “On Mandalore, we met with our first contact, a falleen. We recovered four of the five members, the last one having been captured by Grimlock. Grimlock is a very expensive trainer, and had been hired by the Imperials to capture a force user. We barely made it to his compound, where I challenged the Tie Marine who had been sapping the Falleen’s power. We won this battle, but I barely came out with my life.” “On Mandalore, we made contact with Fenn Shysa, the deposed dictator of the planet. We negotiated an understanding, with the potential of further technological and personnel support. He sent us 10 Mandalorian special forces soldiers for one year as a token of friendship. They have incredible talent, weaponry and coordination.” “On Mandalore, I got word that Chandrilla had been under blockade by the Death Star. Knowing the President Mothma was on this planet, I immediate headed for this planet alone in an unarmed y-wing, docking with the Death Star. It was at this time I met with Princess Leia. Sir, many people have many thoughts on the Princess, but all I will tell you is this – many lives, including yours, have been saved by her sacrifice, and to be honest, there is hope for her still. I then headed to the planet and found Mon Mothma, receiving her instructions for the Alliance, high level contacts to keep us funded, the location for this base, instructions to search for Han Solo, and her command code. “Upon leaving Mandalore, we met with HomeOnePrime only to be attacked again by Imperial forces. A caveat for all ships going to other worlds – tracer bugs can end our Alliance. Search for them, and ensure the safety of all personnel. Zukov in his battleship, two gunships and my squad of half a dozen y-wings and one x-wing held the enemy while Admiral Gilfosh got away. We parked Zukov’s battleship in deep space, and sent him there with supplies. His morale is especially low, and we must recover him quickly. We were given incorrect coordinates to meet up with the fleet in case any of us were captured, and we headed to Narr Shada instead to recover a captured Daniel Jackson. “ “We got to Narr Shada, and in short time found J2B, who had gone completely insane. We rescued Daniel Jackson only to find out he had been badly tortured for the location of this base. In half an hour we were on our way here. Unfortunately, in a now fruitless effort to warn you of this attack, we left J2B and Daniel Jackson in the process. In between we got caught, boarded, and escaped an interdictor cruiser, but really that’s just details. “Sir, there is more. We are not alone in this galaxy, and the Princess shared with me information that must change how we fight this fight. We must change our strategy. We must also find Obi-Wan Kenobi, he may be our only hope to fight off this new threat. What I propose is to consolidate our forces and rally the outer rim….” While Gorbie-Wan is giving his report/speach to Dodona, the officers listening in from their stations (while co-ordinating the ongoing battle outside/escape from Hoth) find themselves drawn from their chairs to listen to Gorbie-Wan spin his tales of heroism, loss, trechery and hope. Like a Bard gathering friends around a warm hearth, his charismatic words draw them into the cause. Dodona clearly recognizes this, and sees Gorbie as a necessary for the next phases of the Rebellion. Dodona - Captain Kenobi, your words are well spoken, and your report well received. Though we are locked in an urgent battle for our lives right now, we must believe we will survive it. Our strategy going forward must be clear. I will retire with my command staff, please, sit with my Droid EV-3D8 and recite further details including those you wish to remain secure. Only I wil be able to access this additional information. A junior officer cuts in, out of line, “Sir, during this battle for our lives, could we press you for a quick anecdote of your time with Admiral Ackbar?” General Dodonna moves to censur the young officer. Gorbie waves him for pause. “...He once told me a story of when he was in his off-duty clothes, keeping an eye on the radar and the vastness of space. Someone offered a cloak as the the bridge had grown cold, and he declined it, saying he didn't need it, that he was quite warm. His zeal for the Alliance kept him warm. I know it sounds absurd, and were it from another man, you'd cry out 'Oh, what pitiful stuff', and dismiss it as mere enthusiasm. But with Ackbar... you felt your heart glow. Ladies, Gentlemen. This doesn't end here. You will all see Ackbar again. A silence falls upon the room, along with a momentary well placed lack of shelling from outside. The room pause. A young officer, the fleet coordinator, shouts in panic, unable to the escape situation. Gorbie looks over to Dodona and then rushes to the officer. Looking at his screen, he walks him through some ideas, helping the officer... Gorbie see Captain Solo and approaches him. "Captain, President Mothma told me to seek you out on this planet. You have a cred stick in your possession that is vital to fund us for the next little while... I also understand you saw some real nasty things on Duro. When we are back from our missions, we will have to figure out a way of getting those people out of there." Solo: I will tell this story to any Rebel, who hates the empire. I do have a credstick, and based on that I imagine you have one too. Funny thing, I have yet to meet the soldier who has the code to mine. Dodona - The command staff agrees with your assessment Kenobi. We will first liberate the Outer Rim Territories, re-build and re-arm. We will be prepared for this Foe that the Empire is fearful off, and be ready to take back our home territories when they are weakened. We will also prepare a delegation to meet this Enemy of the Empire and see if we cannot find any Common Ground, and use them in our cause against the Empire for peace to reign again. Captain Solo, you will take your craft and a team to Nar Shaada and recover J2B and Daniel Jackson. I trust your imperial codes will still be functioning at least for the next few weeks. Captain Kenobi, you will make your way to Chandrilla and begin negotiation with the Empire for their cesession from the Outerrim territories. EV-3D8, Pull together an engineering crew and as many repair bots as you can. Your mission is to recover the Duro Flagship. Take Greedo the Bounty Hunter with you for protection. General Madine, you will ready your special forces teams to recover they Liberty (HomeOnePrime) and relieve Captain Glidfosh of his Command by my direct order. If you can spare some of your team, we will need to pull together an extraction force to get Mon Mothma out of Chandrilla space. She will be the one to negotiate with this new potential ally. Each one of you will send a representative, including myself alone to Ryloth into Kala'uun spaceport. Tip the docksider 10 Alderaanian credits. You will be contacted and provided subsequent hyperspace co-ordinates. Be prepared to receive them and depart immediately without any further contact with others. EV-3D8 is the only one who will know the the co-ordinates, and will generate those per his memory algorythms in 10 days. If there is nothing else, dismissed and May the Force Be With You. Gorbie salutes General Dodonna. "Sir, I will be heading to Candrilla myself. There is no need to endanger my team with this mission, as should it go wrong, one death is more than enough. I would request a y-wing and a good droid - my last good r2 unit is now with Captain Gilfosh. Gorbie then takes the General aside. "Sir, what I know right now about this new enemy is that they hate us and will do anything to kill everyone in this galaxy. I'm not sure endangering President Mothma in order to get her here to negotiate with them is necessary just yet. I have been to Chandrilla - nothing moves there without them knowing. If I can negotiate her release, then so be it. Lastly, do you have any information on Obi-Wan Kenobi? We need to find him - only he can help me further uncover information on this new enemy. While I am gone, Zaeed Sokanova and Min Talon are extremely capable, and live up to Alliance standards. Gorbie grabs a Y-wing, deciding not to take a droid, to join the next wave of ships leaving the planet. Having little problem with the help of an often-firing ion cannon from the surface, he heads to Sullust in order to buy navigation data to Chandrilla. While enroute to the DS-1Orbital Station, Gorbie opens himself up to the force, allowing visions, past, present and future fill his mind. “Negotiations are at hand, and difficult ones at that” he thinks to himself. His mind open, he thinks of poor Leia, caught shoulder deep in universe politics that even she must feel overwhelmed. He focuses on her words: “I will rule the galaxy with my father” and tries to see what state of mind she is in. Upon arrival, a familiar message is sent to the Y-wing. Leia Organa: Welcome to the DS-1 Orbital station, a dream, given form. Its goal: to prevent another war, by creating a place where humans and aliens can work out their differences peacefully. It's a port of call – home away from home and our last best hope for peace. A place of commerce and diplomacy for two million humans and aliens. A shining beacon in space . . . all alone in the night. I am Princess Leia Organa, and I hope you enjoy your stay, as our automated systems guide you into a docking port. R2-D4: We are caught in a tractor beam sir, it is interfering with my hyperspace calculations, we cannot escape. The snubfighter is tractored into one of the military hangar bays of the Death Star, where Gorbie is greeted by a platoon of Stormtroopers, all pointing BlasTech rifles at his canopy. Gorbie smiles for the camera and the déjà-vu, no longer surprised by the actions. “Gentlemen, I have not registered this craft, I must do so right away. My last coordinates were the Sullust system. I come in the spirit of trade and commerce.” It does not take long before a message is received from the control room: “bring the guest to a conference room” Leia: “You’re \back, so soon? Have you studied the holocron?” Gorbie: “I have studied it. I have not been able to break into this holocron’s depths, but I recognize the threat posed to this galaxy, and our way of life. But first, how are you doing? How have you been holding up? Leia pauses at a question that has not been posed to her in quite some time. Taken aback, she takes a deep breath and responds: “I am good Gorbie, thank you for asking. It seems like my life is all work, and it is exhausting, but we must win. Gorbie: “I come to you with a proposal, which I think will be mutually beneficial, and increase our odds. The Empire wants to protect the core worlds, and we want to recover the outer-rim and prepare it for a battle with dark ships and darker warriors. I propose a truce of understanding. We will not mount any major acts of resistance in the core worlds, allowing you to consolidate your forces, with knowledge that forces can be used for preparation of inevitable war, and inevitable regicide. Bring your Tie Marines back, do what you must do, because I know you have the will and the power to do so. I have convinced your former government this is the right path, and I come to you here, unarmed, out of respect. You are now at a crossroads with your former peers. How much do you want to let us consolidate our forces to act as your first line of defence? Would you give us some of our personnel back? Would you release funds for us? The galaxy’s armed forced can be significantly increased; our odds significantly increased as well. Leia, I know you are heading towards a dark path, and wish to do the wrong thing for the right reasons and redeem yourself later. Many people see a troubled person who has sacrificed herself to save people.. I should have you know, I had the choice to go down the wrong path, and chose to die instead. The Force, fate, luck, whatever you want to call it… saved me. You probably already know my take on killing crew members, and though this is not a ‘win at all costs’ philosophy that you follow, we’re not that different you and I. One day you will have a further choice to make, and perhaps you will spare my life rather than kill me when that moment comes. I have seen glimpses of a potential future where we are both representatives of the people, empowered by their choice, freedom, and respect. Leia Organa Vader: "Your proposal is well thought out Gorbie-wan, but it is flawed. My father and I have found a way to save the Galaxy without a massive military campaign that will see billions dead. You dream of a war we can win, and then a return to our galactic civil war is foolish. We dream only of surviving the coming darkness, destroying what they hate, and encouraging them to move on. Leia walks over to a door panel, presses it, and with a Star Trek swish, the doors open up to reveal a medical bay. It has a contraption that looks remarkably similar to the Force Extractor that the TIE Marine used on the Falleen sister. Leia Vader: "I'm sorry Gorbie wan" (sexy hand movement - Gorbie-wan is flung telekentically through the air onto the medical bed, which then auto straps him in). Gorbie understands fully what Leia is attempting to extract from him, and looks at her with a mixed sense of admiration and caring, looking deeply into her eyes and says: "I forgive you" Leia Vader: " .... " (Leia hooks herself up to the machine, and flips the switch with her mind, Gorbie-Wan convulses for a few minutes, then stops). Leia unhooks herself, walks to the door, looks down at the lifeless Gorbie-Wan. Her eye's flare red, her hands and feet coat themselves in a blue fireball and then she takes flight right into the camera (a la smallville) with a fearsome Dark Force Point inspired grin. Category:Offline